Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, information is exchanged using a near-field-type wireless communication such as a Near-field wireless communication (NFC) technology.
In a typical image forming apparatus (Multifunction Peripheral (MFP)), when an area for displaying an operation panel is insufficient or a space for arranging an operation button is insufficient in the main body, a typical mobile device such as a smart phone and a tablet type computer owned by a user is used as an extension operation panel. This function is realized as a “remote panel” function.
Also, a typical mobile device, which has a speaker and a microphone, such as a smart phone and a tablet type computer is used as the telephone receiver (handset) of the image forming apparatus with a facsimile function.
Between the typical image forming apparatus and the typical mobile device as a remote panel, near-field wireless communication is used.
Furthermore, a high-speed wireless communication, such as a wireless LAN and Bluetooth (registered trademark), and the near-field wireless communication are used in cooperation with each other. In this cooperation, firstly, the near-field wireless communication, whose communication speed is slow but which can easily start communication, is used to hand over the pairing information required for starting communication using the high-speed wireless communication, whose communication speed is fast. The ordinary communication employs a high-speed wireless communication that achieves a communication speed and has a long communicable distance.